Nothing is perfect for long
by Ffiongrace13
Summary: set at the beginning of catching fire   Katniss and Peeta have found love again back in 12 but what happens when they have to go back to the hunger games and what big secret has Katniss and Peeta been hiding   rated M for later lemon's
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is perfect for long.**

**Chapter 1 : getting you back**

**katniss pov**

Everyone is taking my pictures wanting my autio-graph, I grab out for Peeta's hand but I come up short then it comes to me that its over the hunger games is over I wont have peeta there anymore, I have to remind my self that all of it back in our little cave was an act for the vuers of panem.  
>I don't know what it is because I know it was an act but Peeta didn't so that mean he really dose love me I should love him back and I do some where deep down but for now I want to be friends but have him there when I need him is it to selfish to ask though.<br>As I ponder the though prim comes running in to my arms I hug her so tighly she smells of home, iv misses this smell so much while iv been away I start to cry.  
>"why are you crying katniss your home safe now" she said wondering on this very special occasion why im sad "these are happy tears prim im crying because iv missed you so much and now your back in my arms" I huffed the words out.<br>Prim slowly gives a smile then walks right past me I turned my head, she walked up to peeta and he bent down she gave him a kiss on the cheeck and whispered something in his ear and he gave the gring that melts me at the core and whispered somthing back and it was a long whisper to .  
>She walked back with a little grin on her face " what was all that about" I asked mistified "nothing for you to worry about let me get you home wear you belong" she took my hand and lead me to our new house in winners village.<br>Its warm and clean it smells of roses and lillys I was taken away by how big it was then my mother jumped on my with hugs and kisses but I really didn't want them, she thinks its ok to shower me with kisses and everything will be ok but it won't she left me to deal with everything even feeding her and prim.  
>"welcom home babe girl the bath is run its fresh and clean water" she gives me a smile and rubbed my cheeck but I turned my face away.<br>"I'll take you up" prim chimed "yeah id like that" she came over and grabbed my hand, everything was ok im home and everyone is safe.

The bath relaxed me abit and I headed to my new room it was big and freshly colored with yellows and blues I got in under the bed sheets but trying not to fall asleep this will be the first night in weeks that I haven't slept with Peeta by my side but soon im gone.  
>"Katniss katniss" I hear Peeta calling my name he's in troubel "Katniss where are you" he sounds so weak, I run though bushes and I bumped in to a tree but I found him lieing on the floor surrounded by blood his own blood.<br>I run and get down on my hands and nees and cradle him.  
>"Peeta your ok everything is going to be ok" he tilts his head but at me "I love you Katniss" and then he is gone.<br>I jolt up screaming it was only a dream I keep repeating to myself it was only a dream, Peeta I need to find peeta.  
>I tried getting out of bed but all the sheets sticked to the exposed skin from all the sweat dripping off me.<br>All I need is Peeta I don't care that iv only got a top on and that you can see my panties or that if got no shoses on I just need to know if he is ok.  
>I run out of the door of my new house and sprinted for the next door along witch was the house Peeta won, I smacked my fists hard on the wood in a rhythem for several seconds befor I near sound from inside I stand back from the door as someone opended it and there he was I ran and jumped up on him and wrapped my legs tightly around his thighs.<br>"your ok" I said it as a question "yes im fine Katniss" and he pulls me closer and I slam the door shut with my foot and jumped down, I took his hand and lead him upstaires and I climed in to his bed and he kindly followed.  
>I slowly layed my head on his chest.<br>"peeta im so sorry but I reilise now that it wasn't a show I love you and I need to be with you, you make everthing ok"  
>"I love you to Katniss and always have sleep now and we will talk in the morning" and as soon as he said that I felt safe enough to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed it more reviews I get quicker ill update Pleas review your thoughts on what should happen next and how I should play out the lemon scene Thanx for reading chapter 1 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: victory tour with liking**

**katniss pov**

Things with Peeta went from bad to worse he didn't believe me when I said I do want him, but when I said it I ment it.  
>Peeta grabbed my hand and we shuffled out the door, all the people from the capital are hear with there fancey cameras taking picturs of the ow so happy couple as they leave for victory tour.<br>I turn to Peeta and give him a kiss for the cameras befor boading in train to go to district 1.  
>Peeta climbed up and the door shut and befor we could sit down the train had started, it was late afternoon and are dinner would be ready soon so I took this time to go shower.<br>I take this time to think of my master plan also known as (getting Peeta back) I loosen the plat my mother put in for me this morning and let the water wash the curls out I clean my skin with the soap provided.  
>I step out of the shower and pull a towle around me then stuck my head in to some drying contraption within 5 seconds my hair is dry and perfectly straigh.<br>**Step one of the master plan:** I pull out my sexiest pink underwear with little pink bows on and put them on.  
><strong>Step two:<strong> I painted my finger and toe nailes with a dark blue paint and applied make up to my face.  
><strong>Step three:<strong> I pulled on a dark bule gown that hugged all of my cerves and put a pair of blue shiny heels on, I glanced over at the clock crap im like 5 minits late I grabbed my hand bag which contaned a folded up pair of hot pants and a see through vest top for my little sleep out tonight.  
>I make my way down to the food cart Peeta is already there and when i enter the cart his eyes pop out and so dose haymitchs.<br>Peeta slowly gets up and pulls out a chair for me I thank him and sit down.  
>"Well Katniss you look stunning" Peeta manages to get it out, I bend my head becuase I can feel a blush comming.<br>"Thank you Peeta you are looking fine yourself" he eyes me out, our food is being served they bring me a plate of lamb stew on a bed of rice it was my favorit meal when I went to the Capitol last time it sounds so sill but im excited to have it again so befor we make a tost I tuck in both of the men laugh but Effie well the look of shame was funny.  
>Im finished within 5 miniuts of the plate beeing put in front of me, Peeta is still laughing at me.<br>"im full so im going to head back to my room could you past me some bead incase I get hungery later" I ask all inersent

"which one would you like" Peeta said holding up a basket full of all diffrent types of bread.  
>"Yum this one I think" and pulled one out.<br>"see you later Peeta" he gave a confused smile I waled in to the serving cart and an avox was just about to bring out Peetas dessert,  
>"stop pleas" she dose and then puts the dessert down on the table I grab a napking and write quickly with my eye liner "i'll be wating love K"<br>and put It back on the plate on the side of the food.  
>"Could you make sure he gets that and possably not let anyone els see" she nods her hear picks up the tray and leave.<br>I slowly walk past my door and in to Peeta's I hope over to the bed and take of my shose then I stand up and unzip the dress and let it fall down my body and on to the floor I leave it there while I pull on my hot pants and my see through top I walk over to the mirror and all you could see was my bright pink bra I smiled to myself, I light a couple of candles and dim the lights then sit on his bed it felt like house but I glance at the clock an d only 15 miniuts had past scince I left and then there was a slight click on the door and peeta walked in with my little note in his hand.  
>The door clicked behind him and looked well evan if he doesn't want me hear he can't get rid of me.<br>"I see you got my note" I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him,  
>"what ar eyou doing katniss this isn't you" he lifts up the note whilst saying it "this is me trying to show you I care about you and I need you and that I love you" he flinched back because im screaming now "your just saying that" now thast hert me "no im not Peeta marry me as soon as we get back to 12 marry me live with me just stay with me" I feel tears rolling down my face he kisses me with so much power and passion. "do you mean it katniss" he holds my face up to meet his eyes "yes I mean it thats what iv been trying to tell you i need you" I kiss him with so much of my love we fall back on the bed and Peeta's on top of me kissing every exposed bit on my body but then he stops and lays next to me. "time to sleep" I agree so i snuggle down and and fall happily asleep.<p>

**few days past...**

Nothing much has happend we'v been doing apperancis and its all gone smoothly we'v been to 1,3,5and 7 we are just leaving distric 10 now.  
>I pull Peeta to his room and take off my cloths I want him more now than i every have I run back to him and pull him towards the the bed he is taking his shirts of while I do the bottems.<br>we are kissing on the bed in our underwear Peeta is on top of me and he has just taken my bra off.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this" he asks "I haven't been more sure about anything in my life" so he continuse to kiss me getting lower and lower down my body he comes to the top of my pants and I giggle he looks up and smiles and then takes them off and chuckes them on the floor he also takes off his own and then slowly but surely he enters me.<br>It herts at first but then it is the most amazing feeling in the world having Peeta inside me.  
>We'v been going for hours and then Peeta finaly pulls out of me and lies beside me and gives me a kiss on my lips.<br>"Are you ok sweetie" he asks so thoughtfully "Iv never felt better" I smiled and put my head on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its a long one hope you liked it got some exciting this coming up for Katniss and Peeta so keep reading p.s thanx for reading chapter 2 pleas review <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter Three: when you think its good but it's very bad**

**Katniss pov**

We have just left the capital and on our way home from the victory tour.  
>I leave go of Peeta's hand and make my way down to my room to shower un known to me untill reaching the door Peeta was walking behind me.<br>"I'm just taking a shower befor dinner you don't have to come" I turn and give him a kiss on his lower lip,  
>"well it will be better than sitting with Effie" he role his eyes when saying it.<br>I open the door and leave him to go in the shower, but just as im in the door way of the bathroom this paine in my stomach became notisable and I ceal over.  
>No serprise Peeta is hear rubbing my back but as soon as the paine came it has gone againe.<br>"Im fine Peeta just period paines I think" I look back at him and he has gone cherry red and I laugh at him, he goes back to the bed and I make my way to the shower.  
>I get in and the hot water falls all around my body the paine gets me thinking whats the date today?<br>"Peeta whats the date today pleas" I shout so he can hear me over the rush of the water.  
>"23rd of March why" he askes puzzeled.<br>"Nothing just wondering" but that was a lie I asked because I needed to know if my calculation was right and it is, im 6 days late for my period and thanks to being a woman the time of the month happens like clock work every 17th of each month, theres nothing stopping it unless your pregnant.  
>I step out of the shower not bothering to rap anythink around me, Peeta is just there lieing on my bed, he sits up and his eyes bug out of his head but its not like hes not seen me like this befor but granted it is a bit full on.<br>I sit on the bed and put my head between my legs.  
>"Katniss are you ok do you want me to go get you a towel you shivering" I don't say anything so he gets up and get me a towel and raps it around my body.<br>"Peeta pleas don't be mad at me pleas" and as im saying these pleading words I start to cry and he pulls me in for a hug and a warm kiss.  
>"Katniss I will never be mad at you whats wrong love tell me" his vocie made me comfterble<p>

"I think im pregnant im not sure yet but im 6 days late I was going to ask you if you could go see if effie got a test" "katniss why would you think I would be mad at you for a wonderful thing like this" he asked so mystified,

"because we are so young and a child even are child will be put in for the reaping and that not what I want for my child" I chime loud.  
>"Yes ok I get that, don't worry ill go and ask effie now" he pulls me in for a quick hug then gets up and leaves.<br>I got up and walked ovor to the wardrobe wear cinna had kindly put some cloths and comfterble pj's, I pull on the baggest bottems I could find and the biggest vest top.

There was a nock on the door then Peeta enters holding up a box I take a deep breath in and walk over two him I lean on my tip tows and give him a kiss I take the box out of his hand and walk in to the bath room.  
>Im so glad we will be back in distric 12 tomorrow where me and Peeta can hide out and deal with life for are family as it comes.<br>I pull my bottems and underwear down and sit on the toilet I turn the box over and take the test out.  
>Right this thig says that I pee on the stick waite three minuits if two lines come up im pregnant this seems simple.<br>I pee on the sick I get up and pull my bottems up I walk out to Peeta there all puffy eyes.  
>"Peeta its ok if I am pregnant we can get rid of it if you want" I say just letting him know he has a way out<p>

"nooo thats never the case its just that I might be a dad thats a big thing for me Katniss"  
>"yeah being a mom is a big deal for me two" I lift up the test because im pregnant.<br>"what so were like having a babe" I think this is the first time in a while he has been happy and I like it, I walk over to him and kiss him.  
>"yes that dose mean we are having a babe but Peeta I don't want anyone to know not yet it can be somthing just us to have"<p>

"what happens when Effie and Haymitch ask" he sounds happy but confused at the same time.  
>"we just simply say that im not pregnant" I pull Peeta in to a kiss and a hug of safty.<p>

"Im hungery so im going to get food and I don't care if im in my pj's" I say been so stroppy he gets off the bed and follows me down to the food cart and there they are gagging to know the news, Effi goes to open her mouth but I cut her off.  
>"No im not pregnant so pleas leave it at that we are just getting our food and going back to my room see you when we get to 12" I say when walking back to my room with mine and Peeta's food with me.<p>

**Back in 12**

We are back in 12 and iv had several more tests but nope not a change im pregnant.  
>Me and Peeta are the happiest we have ever been, we have a child on the way we are living together in the house that he won and in two more days im going to be mrs mallark, Prim is so exsited she is being a brides maide, but still only me and Peeta know that we are pregnant.<br>I lift my head up off the pillow I look at Peeta and he is there with his eyes open that uncommen normally I have to shake him to get him up.  
>"Why are you up so early" I asked worried at this point,<br>"I could ask you the smae question" he said mocking me

"Im up feeling sick as shit the little mallark kepped me up all night tossing and turning" I smile while rubbing my belly

"Im sorry babe I know its hard and im awake because there announcing what they are doing for the quater quel" he give me a kiss.  
>We stumble down staries and stick the tv on there just about to announce it I hold on to Peetas arm and kis his neck.<br>"previous victors are going to get reaped and one man and woman are going back to the hunger games" the noies comes out of the the tv.  
>This means I have to go back in im the only girl to win it from 12 I rap both of my arms around my stomch, my legs go numb andI start to fall Peeta catches me just in time and me both fall for the floor.<br>"Noo nooo they can't do this they can't" I scream from at the top of my vocie Peeta just sits there tears falling down his face rocking me genterly we spent the whole night like this

* * *

><p><strong>AN so sorry its late just I wrote this chapter then I wasn't happy with is so I changed it, also iv seen the hunger games in film(the first day is came out in imax) and that was AMAZING pleas watch it if you get the chance so r+r or no more chapter pleas pleas thanx for reading chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: Having fun befor it's to late.**

Hate is a common feeling of mine, expecily because im the girl thats hated.  
>Curled up hear on the floor with Peeta is where I always want to be, nothing can hert us down hear not evan the capital.<br>"Peeta" I called it out but it became nothing more than a whisper.  
>"What darling" he pulls me closer to his side.<br>"I think it's time to tell hymitch that im pregnant",  
>"are you sure" he questioned my judement<p>

"yes im sure and I need you to bake some bread and light the fire" his face lights up he leaves go of me and gets up to get the bead baked, he is making my favoret type of bead the one with fruit and nuts in and bread that district 11 sent me after rues death.  
>"tomorrow we will get hymitch to be our witness and we will get our marriage leaglised and i'll become mrs mallark" I smile and got up Peeta runs over to me and picks me up and puts his lips to mine in the most full of love kiss yet.<br>I never really understood my feeling for Peeta untill the exact moment, im having his child and in less than a months time im going to be shot back in to the hunger games and my unborn baby will be the only thing keeping me going.  
>If I marry Peeta now the capitail will not have succseaded in pulling us appart, he will always be mine and I will always be his and that peace of paper will show that.<br>I walk over to wear my slippers are and slip them on and go to the door im almost out befor Peeta noteist,  
>"were are you going Katniss" he said in a very confused vocie.<br>"Im going to get prim so she can watch and I wan't to tell her about her being an antie is that ok" he gives his devil smile and said

"yes just hurry back the bead is almost cooked" I looked back and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Prim was there sitting by the tv crying and hugging that rattie cat I run over to her.  
>"What wrong prim" I said kneeling down and rubing the tears away from her eyes.<br>"You have to go back to the games and you and Peeta" she said and lent in to me crying I grab her hand and pull her up with me she looks at me with a confused expretion.  
>"Get your slippers on me and Peeta have got something for you" her face lights up and she puts on her slippers and is at the door befor I could blink.<br>She almost givs me a heart attack because she was running so fast and almost lost her footing.  
>She ran in to Peeta's arms, its nice having someone that loves your family as much as you do I know that iv got my baby to the way but I think of Prim as my child because I had to feed and cloth her and love her and Peeta has slipt in to the roll of dad and Prim likes that.<br>Peeta let go of prim and told her to go it by the fire, I walk over to where he is standing and give him a gentil kiss and then get a glass of milk for prim.  
>Peeta grabbs my hand and we make our way to the fire and sit down.<br>"Prim well me and Peeta are going to have our toasting tonight and we wanted you to see because we both care about very much" she smiles happy that someone is telling her they care about her.  
>"And Prim you going to be an antie" her face lights up and gives me a big hug,<br>"REALLY"nshe is so exsited she is almost screaming,  
>"yes really after we go get our marrage licents tomorrow we are going to the doctors to have a scan I booked it yester day is that ok Peeta"<p>

"Yes thats fine babe Prim would you like to come" she nodds her head and give Peeta a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Prim you can stay hear tonight ill go and tell mom in abit" she smiles, Peeta interrupts<p>

"Shall we" he said offering the bread,  
>"we shall" I stoped because it is trodisanal for the man to go first.<br>"Katniss I promiss to love you, care for you, protect you, make love to you every day and look afer our children" as he said the last bit he looked at my belly then at prim and I can feel my self tearing up, he toasts his bread and then takes a bite.  
>"Peeta I promiss to love you, care for you, make love to you twice a day and give you a family because your mine Peeta Mallark" the tears roll down my cheeks and I toast the bead and take a bit.<br>"I love you mrs mallark"  
>"and I love you to mr mallark" I compleatly forgot about prim untill she started clapping and she gave us a hug.<br>"Go up to bed baby girl ill come tuck you in now" she gives Peeta a kiss goodnight and wonders to her room which Peeta painted in lovley flowers for her.  
>"Peeta will you go get Hymitch up tell him its inportant and will you go tell my mom about prim" I smile and rub his hand,<br>"of course sweete just go and sort prim you and ill be back" he gets up and rushes out of the door.  
>I walk up to Prims room and knock on the door.<br>"Come in" she chimes and she has alread gotten herself changed in to her pj's that we keep hear and tucked herself unter the blankets. I walk over to her bed and tuck her in and give he a gentil kiss on her for head I turn to leave the room but she calls out.  
>"Katniss will you and Peeta adopt me" I reall don't know what to say.<br>"Its late prim we will talk about it in the morning" I leave he romm and walk down staires to Hymitch and Peeta.  
>"The boy said you have somthing inportant sweetheart" I nod and make my way over to Petta.<br>"two things actully first we just had our toasting but we want to make it offical tomorrow will you me out witness" He shakes his head "well I might aswel and the other thing" he tried to hurry up the moment,  
>"Um well im pregnant" his eyes bug out of his head and shouts<p>

"YOUR WHAT" !

* * *

><p><strong>an well hope you all liked it thanx for all the alerts and favs but pleas review, sorry its taken so long just had alot of school work more reviews the quicker ill update thanx for reading chapter 4~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Heart beat**

**Katniss pov**

Haymitch grabbed a bottle of white liquar and downed half the bottle befor sitting down.  
>"You do know your going back in to the hunger games Katniss" he looks at me with a dumb founded expretion,<br>"yes I know im going back to the games but if im married and they know im pregnant I'll be more likely to get sponsers and come out alive"I say carmly "yes, true but you do know that only one of us comes out" he looks between himself and Peeta.  
>"I don't know what we are going to do, all I know is that I love Peeta, im going to marry him tomorrow and im going to keep our baby safe" im screaming and crying by this point.<br>Peeta is there holding me telling me it's going to be ok but we both know it's not.

"Katniss what's wrong" Prim asks as she looks at me from the top of the staires, I wipe my tears from my eyes and turn to look at her.  
>"Nothing sweetie i'll come see you now" she nods her head and head's back to her room,<br>"Peeta I can't handle this right now im sorry, I love you " I say and kiss him gently on the cheek and walked up the staires.

**Peeta's pov**

I sat down on the sofa untill I hear prim's door shut.  
>"Haymitch im going in with Katniss if you get reaped im going to volentear" I say to him just so we know were we stand "but only one of you can come out" he said mistified "Yeah and it will be her, besides you got us both out last time" I smile and he smiles back,<br>"I think it's time for me to head home what time do you want me hear for the wedding" he said it as if he thought is was fake.  
>"Um and 11.30 because we have got the scan" he shakes his heas in agreament " see you then" I call as he walked out of the door. The night past quickly, every now and again I would hear Katniss scream and then realise where she is and go back to sleep,<br>I tilited my head up to see light beeming through the window it must be around 7 am I better go check on Prim and Katniss.

I creep up the stairs not wanting to wake them, I open prims door quickly but quitly to see Prim draped in Katniss's arms.  
>I turn slowly to exsit the room when I hear Prim call my name.<br>I turned back to see her standing up on the bed her blond hair flowed down her back and her grey eye took mine and I couldn't look away,  
>"Yes prim" I say whilset picking her up off the bed she hussles her head in to my neck.<br>"Will you be my daddy" I was compleatly taken off gard what do I say, I don't think im ready for the one thats comming not alone Prim "But you have a daddy sweetie" I say tring to cover up the fact that I don't have a clue what im going to say next.  
>"Yes but i'm never going to see my daddy again and I really want one" I almost tripped on the staires not knowing what to say I sit Prim down on the table and kiss her on top of her head.<br>"We will see" and I just stood there and watched the smile grow across her face, she is such a sweet little girl.  
>"what would you like for breakfast little one" I smile brightly whilst saying it.<br>"can I have some of your pancakes with strawberrys please" she is so inocent,  
>"Of cource you can go sit by the table it will only take a few moments". she jumps off the counter and sits quitly wating.<br>Prim is sitting their tipping almost a whole jar of sirup over her pancakes when Katniss makes an apperance, she goes over to Prim and kisses her on the head and then she glides over to me, puts her hands on my cheek and gives me a love felt kiss and whisspers "I love you" she nessels her head in to my neck and puts her arms around my waist.  
>I lean down and put my mouth to her ear and say "I love you to". We stay like this a couple of minutes before I glance at the clock hanging above the fire place, shit it's 11 o'clock Hymitch is going to be hear in half hour.<br>"Katniss sweetie go get dressed Hymitch is going to be hear in half hour" she let's go of my waist smilies a brilliant smile,  
>then unexpectidly she runs at prim grabbes her and then they both run upstaires.<p>

I walk after them but when I get to the top if the staires and enter mine and Katniss's room their not in there.  
>I walk over to the sink and have a quick shave and clean before returning to my wardrobe wear one of the fance capitol suite await.<br>I drees quickly and quitly before returnight down stairs to see my beautifull Katniss and baby prim with Haymitch standing by the door.  
>"So are you guys ready to get this show on the road" Hymitch chants, Katniss takes my hand and we walk out of the door with prim in toe.<br>It was a short walk to the town hall, this building still hunts my dreams, we steped through the threshold and swiftly moved over to the desk where a young lady no more than 19 years old sat.  
>"we are hear to register a marriage" haymitch spock direct and to the point.<br>"Who's marriage are we regerstering sir" the young gilrl looked puzzeled "These two, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark" a smile spreaded across the girls face when he said our name.  
>"Very well and you are there witness Haymitch Abernathy" "Yes that is right" he said the words with annoyance laced in and out,<br>"just sign hear please" she pointed to a spotted line on a peace of yellow looked back at Katniss.  
>"Miss Everdeen are you 100 per-cent sure you want to give your consent of marriage to Peeta Millark. Katniss looked at me and smiled and said "I'm sure" I can hear prims sobs in the back ground,<br>"and Mr Peeta Millark are you 100 per-cent sure you want to give your consten of marriage to Katniss Everdee" I squeezed Katniss's hand and said "I am sure" at that moment in time I felt whole.  
>"Ok then can you both sign on the dotted line" we both signed our name and handed the sheet back to the young lady "well I prononce you husband and wife" we both got the rings out and places them on each others wedding finger and then I kissed Katniss.<br>"Peeta" Katniss whisperd "We are running late for the scan" I bent down and picked my prim I Helf my wifes and and we headed out the door.

The privet hospital was only three buildings down from the town hall, after me and Katniss won the hunger games we are rich to the power of ten and where as before we could not affored to go to the hosplital we can now and my baby is going to me looked after with the specil equiptment.  
>We just walked through the door as they called out are names.<br>Haymitch stopped in the waiting room as we proseaded to the little room at the back.  
>Katniss lied down on the bed whilst I took a seat and pulled little prim in to my lap.<br>"Hello miss Everdeen Im nurse nora and I will be your nurse through out your pregnancy" she smiled at Katniss and walked over to the machine.  
>"Excuses me nora um im mrs Mellark now we just got married" she smiles at the nurse and held out for my hand which I took.<br>"congratulations I will chanage your nots after we take a look at you baby this is going to be cold on your skin" she puts some sort of jell on Katniss's stomarch and places a scanning this on.  
>the screen lit up and the it was, it didn't look much like a baby yet but it was beautifull.<br>"thats it's heart beat" nurse nora said and pointed to a blck sploge on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>soo sorry this took so long school been so hectick, been on holiday now im back and iv been studying for an exam so sorry nag me next time if its taking to long :s<strong>


End file.
